1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephony communications, and more particularly, to voice messaging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic communication is becoming an increasingly popular means of communication. In certain situations, it is advantageous to be able to simultaneously communicate the same audible message to a select group of people. An e-mail message sent from a network enabled computer may be sent to multiple e-mail addresses. However, e-mail is not generally configured for transmission of voice streams. Voice messages sent over e-mail may require substantial processing at both the sending and receiving ends. In addition, e-mail is not ubiquitous.
The telephony system (both wireless and landline) has been developed primarily for transmitting voice signals between telephones. However, adequate technology has not been developed for sending voice messages to multiple telephone numbers or network access identifiers (NAIs).